Army Dillo
Army Dillo is the first and sixth boss in Donkey Kong 64. He is fought by Donkey Kong in both Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves, the first and sixth levels of the game. Appearance Army Dillo is an enormous Army with a large, heavily-armed iron shell. On the side of the shell are two retractable, oversized cannons that shoot fireballs. History Jungle Japes When Donkey Kong enters the jungle arena, the sky darkens with thunderclouds and a storm begins. Army Dillo then rolls in from the exit directly in front of Donkey Kong, and shows his face. After revealing an oversized cannon on either side of his shell, he lowers his shell to protect his face, and the battle begins. Once Army Dillo is defeated, his cannons fall off, and he runs away the way he came, leaving behind the first key. Report of Failure A cutscene shown when the Kongs enter Angry Aztec shows Army Dillo, minus his shell, reporting his failure to King K. Rool. The King is furious, and Army Dillo is terrified to the extent that he faints from fright. Crystal Caves Having apparently been given another chance, Army Dillo is next encountered at Crystal Caves, Donkey Kong again being his opponent. Prior to the battle, the Kremling Krew is seen working on his shell in a laboratory somewhere in the Caves. Afterwards, he rolls into the crystal arena with his cannons already out, laughs mockingly at DK, and then lowers his shell as the battle begins. Once he's defeated, his entire shell explodes, and he rises into the air, spinning around and shrinking before vanishing, dropping the sixth key. Strategy First Battle Army Dillo will shoot fireballs from his cannons, switching cannons after each shot, and always aiming at Donkey Kong. After a set number of shots, Army raises his shell, revealing his face to laugh mockingly. This is DK's chance: by picking up the TNT barrel from the pad in the center of the arena and throwing it at Army Dillo's exposed face, he will cause the machinery in his armored shell to short-circuit, damaging the boss. Army Dillo is defeated when DK hits him three times. Second Battle While the overall strategy is the same – using the TNT barrel in the center of the arena to hit Army Dillo's exposed head when he reveals it to laugh at DK – he is tougher this time around. He now has a pair of rockets that he can bring out in place of his two main cannons, and uses these rockets to create shockwaves in combination with his rolling attack. Also, after his main cannons fall off, he gains another one on top of his shell, twice as large as the others. This cannon shoots homing missiles in addition to fireballs. Army Dillo is defeated when DK hits him four times. Attacks *Fireball: Army Dillo fires fireballs from his cannons that he always aims at DK, switching cannons after each shot. *Rolling: Army Dillo retracts into his shell, and his massive form rolls around the stage trying to damage DK. *Shockwave: (Second battle only) While using his rolling attack, Army Dillo reveals twin rockets on the sides of his shell. He uses these to hover in place, and then slams down to create a green shockwave. *Fireball Rain: (Second battle only) After taking three hits, Army Dillo reveals his last cannon, mounted on his back. While hovering with his rockets, he fires multiple fireballs into the air that rain down on DK one at a time like meteorites. *Homing Missile: (Second battle only) After taking three hits, Army Dillo reveals his last cannon, mounted on his back. He uses it to launch a giant homing missile at DK. Navigation Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits